Zenith DePalo
Zenith DePalo is a half-blood Irish-Italian wizard. He attended Drumstrang Institute. (1991?-) Hired and appointed by Setne Shahrokn Venom, DePalo currently serves as Head Auror for The Auror Department. Many question DePalo's ability, after decisions he's made, many have lost trust in him. Notedly having caused an international incident with MACUSA, for having Arianna von DracheBlume falsely arrested. His name has been also tied to Anya Peyroux, whom served as DePalo's assistant until she acted against The Ministry and is now serving a sentence in Azkaban. DePalo having admitted himself, he was who instructed her, as it was his idea, in attempt to seek out Umbrae and plant a mole within the organization. ((OOC Note: Personal information, such as the characters early life, or other difficult to come by information, should not be mentioned carelessly in roleplay, unless your character was directly involved. For more information, or clarification, please send an in-world message to the Played By.)) Biography ASHWORTH GALA On the 20th of August 2025 aurors descended upon Ashworth property by alert of a casting of underage magic. DePalo and his team of aurors gathered those present and questioned until the source or rather witch casting magic was revealed to be Abbie Peyroux. Wand taken from the girl, DePalo and his team retreated and returned to The Ministry of Magic. INTERROGATION OF LOVELACE After an attack in Hogsmeade, DePalo, with Jackson Phoenix interrogated Lovelace. FIRE OF HOGSMEADE On the 10th of June 2026, aurors arrived in the village of Hogsmeade. DePalo was lead to believe that an informant, with intel regarding Judy Dorchester, would be meeting with him. When the moment came, and they headed into the alley, they were stopped from going any further by auror Rupi Ghaia. After DePalo warned her to stand back in her place, she proceeded to cast at him, however he was shielded by Andrew Sterling. The alley became suddenly clouded in a shadow, as lamps flickered out and darkness enclosed the group. DePalo decided to take this as a moment of sarcasm, clapping his hands, and laughing at Rupi. As aurors attempted to apprehend Rupi, she fought back, causing an explosion, which caused DePalo to become 'flattened' by bricks. Fire broke out, however aurors arrested Rupi and took her back to The Ministry. DePalo however was sent to St Mungo's. During his time away, Rupi had escaped The Ministry of Magic, the question still being asked how. ARREST OF OREYN FOX On the 13th of June 2026 an arrest warrant for Oreyn Fox was made, and aurors headed to Hogwarts to apprehend him. As soon as they arrived and were granted access to the school, they made their stop at the courtyard, greeted by students, professors and the man in question himself. Having knowledge that Jackson Phoenix had warned Arianna DracheBlume of their arrival, DePalo saw this as an act of betrayal. DePalo believed that Arianna had acted in such a way, or was rather assisting in an potential escape. Defying orders, DePalo asked for Arianna to be placed under arrest, however attempts to arrest Oreyn Fox as he made his escape with an explosion of bubbles. The Minister was furious after hearing of the incident, as was Hogwarts in having witnessed this. DePalo's actions causing an international incident with MACUSA, what could have had him fired, only caused him suspension. After this matter, DePalo continued to refuse to back down, believing that his actions were the right ones to take. Jackson Phoenix informing him, that if he were to continue to not apologize, deal with the consequences and take action on his assistant, Anya Peyroux, that they would be arrested. After this meeting with Phoenix, DePalo called Anya into his office. The two spoke in private, DePalo suggesting that they take leave from The Ministry, and fight this war alone, not against The Ministry, but neither with. DePalo fearing he could no longer trust The Ministry, he asked Anya to join him, in this fight, whatever the consequences. Anya however asked if this meant to kill someone, to join Judy Dorchester and Umbrae, and DePalo turned her down. This confused DePalo, questioning now where her allegiance was. DePalo sought out advise from Michel St. Jours, although initially he went to question Michel on the escape of Rupi, the conversation turned off course. DePalo informed Michel of his conversation with Anya, Michel advising him, that if they were to place Anya as a spy, then maybe they could get closer to Dorchester. Later, DePalo chose to trust in Phoenix once more, informing of the plan, which was not in Anya's favour. Anya was to be watched, to see if she was against The Ministry. DUEL OF BRIGHTON BAY On the 2nd of July 2026, a duel broke out between Anya Peyroux and Michel St. Jours. DePalo didn't understand why Anya was taking such actions, believing that she had defected. Anya having fled the scene was now a wanted criminal. MEETING WITH ANYA Days after the incident, Anya having made contact, DePalo met with her in Knockturn Alley. They spoke, Anya asking DePalo to join her, however he denied. He reveled what he had told Phoenix, and Anya disheartened by this betrayal once again fled. DePalo never mentioned this meeting, he didn't make attempts to apprehend Anya, but when brought in by other aurors, he spoke with her. Anya making threats to kill DePalo for what he had done, and DePalo apologized, never having meant for this to happen. That he was wrong, and he should be the one blamed. TRIAL OF LOVELACE During the trial of Lovelace, DePalo and Phoenix were said to be 'conspiring.' The two whispered among each other, an agreement, knowing one victim of Lovelace was lying to the court. DePalo announced to the court that he had an ability, an ability that allowed him to see the truth. The jury adjourned to discuss if this new evidence was allowed. The sentencing was postponed. TRIAL OF ANYA PEYROUX On the 23rd of June 2026, DePalo had seen the truth, with his very own eyes. The information DePalo now knew only made the guilt grow on him more. Before Anya's trial, DePalo met with Phoenix in the auror office, openly arguing with the man, which got him suspended again. The hostility between the two ceased when The Minister for Magic stepped in the room. Hannah Fischer instructed DePalo, and Phoenix, to fight for Anya's freedom, however she would not fight with them, and if they failed, she would not be stepping in. DePalo was pleased that both he and Fischer were in agreement, Phoenix was not so much. During the trial, DePalo battled for Anya, speaking out of tone, speaking of his plan, even admitting his guilt, going so far as lying, however every attempt he had made was only shut down. The court adjourned and the sentencing was to be announced another day. WAREHOUSE WOLVES A rave being held in London was gatecrashed by DePalo and a group of aurors. Having gained intel, and alerts of underage magic that was cast at the scene. After arrival DePalo called for assistance sending a message through the use of a patronus charm, he sent a message of The Head of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Queenie Le Roux. They worked together to put halt to the 'wolves' attacking, and aided the injured. Personality and Traits DePalo isn't simply bothered by what people think of him. He doesn't try to be favourable with everyone, only he tries to do what is best for everyone, even if they disagree. He doesn't see all black and white, sometimes he finds him stepping in between. More recently than ever. DePalo believes that to defeat your enemy, you must match them, be their equal. He enjoys to explore how others think. He plays by out the box thinking. He does a fair bit of rule bending, and can be stubborn when his view is not seen, when others don't match perspectives. There is more to DePalo then meets the eye. The line between what is lawfully right and what is not keeps DePalo's interest. Some might see him as arrogant, but he doesn't have the time to befriend and enjoy the world around him, as he is always hunting down the next criminal. He needs to remain focused, not distracted. He doesn't get personally involved for he has no reason to. Some see him as the slacker, the one who lets everyone else do the job and he stand and watch, but what they don't know is, the calculations he is making in his brain. Deciding the next move, for everyone else. Physical Appearance Greasy, out of place black hair doesn't defeat DePalo. He has a unique bone structure, the sharpness of his sunken in cheekbones that could cut anyone who gets too near. His olive skin, shows off his Italian ancestry. His pale green eyes, staring into one's soul. He's a slim man, blessed with youthful skin. Magical Abilities and Skills *Apparition Relationships Jackson Phoenix Anya Peyroux Helena Arlet Rumors Behind the scenes *'Zenith DePalo' is a character portrayed by Wiloaa Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here:http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *DePalo was brought in as a NPC for a scene however later evolved into a fully fledged character. Category:Adult Category:Ministry Category:Aurors